When the Star Falls
by Briar Black
Summary: All this time he has been slowly falling for her. She doesn't seem to notice. He'd die for her beyond a doubt. All he wants is to protect her. Yet, is that enough to cure the ache in his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_Eight Years Ago..._

_Maka sat at a large oak tree in Death City Park, crying. She didn't know what to do. Little did she know a blue haired boy sat in the branches. _

_"Why are you crying?" The boy said._

_Maka gasped. She didn't even know he was there. "Why do you care?" Maka said as she wiped away her tears._

_He jumped from the tree and said, "Well I'm going to surpass God someday. Even a God needs friends, right?"_

_She smiled brightly, "You want to be friends?" _

_The boy nodded with a grin. Maka answered with, "Sure, let's be friends. I'm Maka." _

_With a small wince he said, "My name is Black Star." _

_She just smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Black Star. What were you doing in the tree?"_

_He could tell she knew he was part of the Star Clan. She just didn't care. That just made him grin wider, "This tree is one of my first good memories. Now it has another one." _

Present Day…

Black Star sighed heavily as he leaned against his favorite tree; their tree. From the corner of his eye he saw her. The person whom he would give his life for in a heartbeat: Maka.

"Hey, Black Star, where'd you go?" Maka said before her eyes widened as she noticed the tree, "Do you know what tree this is?"

Black Star grinned, "Well, duh! Like I'd forget!"

Maka smiled as she took a seat next to him. Black Star enjoyed having her so close while he could. Soon they would have to rejoin their friends. So he just enjoyed the feeling of her being so close while he still could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Maka was severely confused. Not just her, all of her friends were as well. Black Star was acting different; only Tsubaki seemed to know what was going on. He even refused a fight! Something was wrong, and Maka was going to find out what.

She followed him to the roof of the school where he was sitting on the railing. Lightly tapping him on the head with her book, she asked, "What's wrong, Black Star? You've been acting strange."

Black Star asked cryptically, "Have you had a dream where even a slight bit of progress makes you satisfied, but suddenly it's not enough?"

Maka took a seat near Black Star, "No, but Mama used to say if a dream is worth it you have to work for your chance to make it happen."

Black Star smiled, "I guess you're right, Maka. Your god will see you later!" Then he jumped from the roof. Maka shook her head with a smile.

Walking down the stairs to the main hallway, Maka was met by Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. "So what was wrong with Black Star?" Liz asked.

"I'm not sure. He was being strangely cryptic." Maka said as she opened up her locker. A gasp followed; laying there on top of her books was a blue rose. A note was leaning against the books so she would see it facing her.

She gently picked up the rose and she heard her friends gasp. "Oh my Death, is that a rose?!" Patty asked excitedly.

"There's a note!" Liz exclaimed.

Maka picked up the rose and read it aloud:

_Dear Maka,_

_I have hid my feelings in the shadows, content in just watching over you. Yet, lately, this is causing an ache in my heart, because I know you might never feel the same. I want to be the one closest to your heart. So this is how I'll start._

_Forever Yours,_

_Secret Admirer_

By then even Soul and Kid came to see what was going on. "Wow, tiny-tits has a secret admirer. Who would have thought?" Soul teased resulting in a Maka Chop.

"I was joking Maka. I'm happy for you." Soul said with a grin.

Kid smiled, "I must admit I'm happy for you as well Maka."

"Who do you think it could be?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka answered, "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Walking down the halls, Maka was deep in thought. She never thought she could have a secret admirer. Her friends maybe but definitely not her. Though she wondered; why a blue rose? Aren't roses usually red? Is the color a clue?

As she got closer to her locker she noticed it was unusually quiet. Maybe it was because Black Star wasn't here? No, it was that girl, the one who bullies Maka while her friends aren't around. "Oh, if it isn't Miss Hero." A snide, girly voice said. Maka tensed, speak of the devil.

She turned and standing there was Morgan, a girl with golden blonde hair in pretty ringlets and blue eyes. "I heard you have a secret admirer. You do know it's all a prank, right?" She said. Maka's eyes widened, her heart being crushed.

"Please don't tell me you actually thought you had a secret admirer. No one could like a pathetic girl with no looks, like you." Morgan said as she went to punch her in the face. She was expecting to hit the fragile looking girl, but instead her fist met a strong hand which blocked her attack.

"Attacking Maka while no one is watching? I guess you thought you were smart." Said a voice Maka knew very well, and from the tone of his voice he was very angry. She looked up to see familiar bright blue hair.

"No one hurts Maka." Black Star said deadly calm as he threw her down the hall. Turning to Maka he asked concerned, "Are you okay, Maka?"

Maka nodded, "Is she right?"

"What do you mean?" Black Star asked worriedly.

Maka sighed, "Is the whole secret admirer thing a prank?" She jumped in shock as Black Star punched the wall closest to him with his soul wavelength.

"She told you that?" Black Star asked seething.

Maka began to feel her heart crack, until Black Star pulled her into a comforting hug. "Don't ever believe that. I know that this hurts. Just let it out." He said soothingly. With that she began to cry, once she fell asleep from crying so hard Black Star carried her back to her apartment.

Slowly carrying Maka up to her room and laying her on her bed, he whispered, "I love you, Maka."


End file.
